Catch Me
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: iPod Challenge No. O8 - Kensi and Deeks - 'Obviously it was her partner, only he would call her Fern and only he, of all people, would know how to crack a lame joke during a time of emergency.'


**Catch Me**

**Word: **601**  
>Song<strong>: Catch Me  
><strong>Artist<strong>: Demi Lovato  
><strong>CouplePerson**: Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks.  
><strong>TV Show<strong>: NCIS: Los Angeles.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: NCIS: Los Angeles was created by Shane Brennan, and 'Catch Me' was written by Demi Lovato and Nick Jonas (so the iTunes says :P)

'_Before I fall, too fast.  
>Kiss me quick, but make it last.<br>So I can see how badly this will hurt me, when we say goodbye._

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow.  
>Let the future pass, and don't let go.<br>But tonight I could fall too soon, into this beautiful, moonlight._

_But you're so hypnotizing.  
>You've got me laughing while I sing.<br>You've got me smiling in my sleep.  
>And I can see this unravelling.<br>Your love is where I'm falling, so please don't catch me.'_

...

Marty Deeks was always there for her to fall into, he was always there to catch her. Whether it was emotional of physical, he always had two arms out, waiting for her fall, they always softened her landing back down to land, and back to herself.

...

"Kensi, jump!" he yelled at her, watching in fear as the building in front of him began to go up in flames, with his partner standing at the fourth story window, trying to find a way down.

The junior agent didn't think it felt right; jumping the four stories, she knew there had to be another way.

Down below she could see her partner, who was waiting for her to jump.

Just moments ago, she was watching as there suspect shot the young girl who was in the fourth story apartment, before he lit it alight, trying to destroy what evidence he had left.

It had caught her off-guard, watching the young girl's body go limp, falling to the ground in a piled heap, then the man dropping the match on the already gasoline covered floor. There had been no hope for the young girl, and Kensi had needed to get herself out before it was _too late_.

The man who was standing below the window, four stories down, she trusted with her _entire life_. He was her partner, and he was her friend, they meant everything to each other, because without the other, they would have no hope when they went into the firing line.

She heard something explode from inside the apartment, then in the distance she could hear sirens, and then everything slowed down.

She jumped, pushing herself off the ledge of the window, falling below. She didn't know whether it was the state of escape or the fact it felt _cliché_ that had made the entire moment slow down. Or it was the way she had hit her head on the edge of the window frame, which had sent all time backwards.

The junior NCIS agent, didn't hit solid ground, she hit solid arms. How they had caught her, it had confused her, but with the state of her head, she couldn't tell whether or not she had dreamt the warm arms that cased around her, carrying her to the side.

"Dammit Fern, you've _really_ got to lay off the sugar donuts," he complained, placing her down on the sidewalk.

Obviously it was her partner, only he would call her Fern and only he, of all people, would know how to crack a lame joke during a time of emergency. And only he would _refuse_ to drive to the hospital in another car, as she was taken by paramedics for a concussion.

...

As she left the waiting room, she found him, leaning against her car with two coffees, in his hands.

Once her partner spotted her heading towards him, he placed both coffees on the car's hood, crossing both arms across his chest with a smile, "So Fern, you going to be jumping off anymore buildings, anytime soon?"  
>"I think I'll stick with apartments that <em>don't<em> go any higher than a foot off the ground for just a while," she replied, she was unable to contain just the smallest of smiles.  
>"Good to see you again partner," he told her, holding both arms out in front of him.<br>"Good to see you too," she hugged the liaison, holding both of her hands behind his back.

Kensi smiled into his shoulder, feeling both of his hands clasped against her back.

He had caught her, and that was all that mattered...

...

_This is oolldd, found it and used it for an iPod challenge!  
>Thinking of iPod challenges, if you've read Back To Back, you'll notice that there is sooo much room for a back story. I really have got to stop doing that, because I have still got to get Little Lullaby's and She Was A Gallagher Girl off os Hiatus, and I'm still working on he Lily and James prompts. Also! I'm slowly getting all of Circumstances on my lapotop. Took me long enough!<br>Review?_


End file.
